Een onbeantwoorde droom
by Merdyff
Summary: Draco gaat op bezoek bij Jammerende Jenny in de meisjes-wc.


_Voor Alexander  
_

**Een onbeantwoorde droom**

Natuurlijk zat ze te huilen op een van de wc's toen hij binnenkwam. Hij had niet anders verwacht. Haar bijnaam was niet voor niets Jammerende Jenny.  
"Wie is daar?" vroeg ze tussen haar snikken door.  
"Ik ben het," zei hij toonloos.  
"Draco?" klonk haar stem en ze zweefde door de deur waarachter ze zich had verborgen. "Het is lang geleden dat ik je gezien heb."  
"Schoolwerk," zei hij kortaf.  
Jenny zuchtte.  
"En dat is een reden om niet meer langs te komen?" vroeg ze en hij zag hoe er alweer een traan over haar wang liep. Nog een zo'n kort antwoord van hem en ze zou de hele badkamer nog maar eens doen overstromen, wist hij.  
"Jij had ook bij mij kunnen langskomen," verdedigde hij zich.  
"Ik kan niet in Zwadderich komen," zei ze. "Dat weet je maar al te goed. Ik zat niet in Zwadderich toen ik leefde, dus kan ik er nu ook niet binnen."  
Draco zei niets. Hij leunde op een van de wastafels en schrok van zijn gezicht in de spiegel. Hij zag nog bleker dan gewoonlijk en had donkere kringen om zijn ogen van te weinig slaap. Hij lag dan ook al wekenlang tot een stuk in de nacht te piekeren in zijn bed. Op dit moment leek er meer leven in het gezicht van Jenny te zitten dan in dat van hem.  
"Je ziet er slecht uit," merkte de geest op.  
"Dank je," zei hij sarcastisch. "Dat zie ik zelf ook."  
"Ben je ziek?" vroeg ze hoopvol. "Misschien ga je wel dood."  
"Ik heb gewoon te weinig geslapen de laatste tijd," zei de zesdejaars.  
"Hm," zei Jenny teleurgesteld. "Nog steeds bezig met je missie waar je niet mag over praten?" Ze vormde aanhalingstekens in de lucht met haar vingers bij het woord 'missie'.  
Draco knikte. Hij was nog steeds bezig met de opdracht die de Heer van het Duister hem had opgedragen, maar dat was niet wat hem 's nachts wakker hield. Dat was ook niet waarom hij nu weer deze meisjeswc's als toevluchtsoord opzocht.  
"Ben jij nog steeds samen met die Patsy Park?" vroeg Jenny.  
"Patty," zei Draco automatisch.  
"Wel ja, die," zei Jenny. "Irritant kind. Ze komt hier soms. Ik denk dat ze speciaal hierheen komt om mij te pesten. Ze doet mij denken aan Olivia Spork. Die zat mij ook constant te treiteren. Ze vindt zichzelf zoveel beter dan al de rest. Ik snap niet wat je in haar ziet."  
"Ben je jaloers?" vroeg Draco.  
"Op dat Park-mens?" vroeg Jenny. "Waarom? Omdat ze populairder is dan ik? Omdat ze knapper is? Omdat ze geen lelijke bril draagt? Ik weet wel wat je van mij denkt, hoor. Zeg het gerust in mijn gezicht. Jenny is lelijk, Jenny is een puistenkop, Jenny is dik. Je bent net als alle anderen."  
Ze barstte in tranen uit en dook in een van de wc's. Draco probeerde haar tegen te houden door haar arm vast te grijpen, maar zijn hand ging dwars door haar heen. Het was alsof hij zijn hand in een emmer met ijs had gestoken.  
"Jenny, kom terug," riep Draco haar achterna. "Dat was helemaal niet wat ik bedoelde. Ik bedoelde of je jaloers bent op haar omdat ze met mij samen was."  
Jenny stak haar hoofd uit de wc-pot.  
"Was?" vroeg ze.  
"Ik heb het een paar weken geleden uitgemaakt met haar," zei Draco.  
"Echt?" vroeg Jenny. "Waarom?"  
Draco zuchtte. Snapte ze dat dan niet? Dacht ze nu werkelijk dat de enige reden dat hij naar deze plaats kwam was omdat hij hier alleen kon zijn? Als hij alleen wilde zijn, waren er genoeg verlaten gangen in de kerkers waar nooit iemand kwam. En in de kamer waar hij aan de Verdwijnkast werkte, was hij ook alleen. Nee, als het was om alleen te zijn, moest hij echt niet het risico lopen om betrapt te worden in een meisjeswc met een snotterend spook.  
Het voelde zo stom dat degene op Zweinstein van wie hij het liefst het gezelschap opzocht een geest was die spookte in de meisjeswc's, maar zij begreep hem tenminste, net omdat ze ook alleen en onbegrepen was.  
Al weken probeerde hij zichzelf voor te houden dat ze niet echt was. Hij kon haar niet aanraken, ze kon niet haar arm om hem heen slaan om hem te troosten, ze konden elkaar niet knuffelen. Er was niets dat hij kon doen om haar echt te maken.  
Het had echter geen zin. Ze liet zich niet zomaar uit zijn hoofd zetten. Ze waarde rond in zijn gedachten overdag en spookte in zijn dromen 's nachts.  
"Om jou," zei hij. "Ik… Ik vind het leuk om bij jou te zijn."  
Jenny keek hem aan en hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin.  
"Hou je mij nu voor de gek?" vroeg ze wantrouwig. Dat was typisch voor haar. Ze kon nooit eens geloven dat iemand zomaar vriendelijk tegen haar kon zijn, zonder er iets voor in de plaats te verwachten. In dat opzicht leek ze veel op hem.  
"Ik zou je nooit voor de gek houden, Lieve Jenny," zei hij zacht.  
"Lieve Jenny?" vroeg ze. "Niemand heeft mij ooit Lieve Jenny genoemd. Zeg dat nog eens."  
"Lieve Jenny," zei hij. "Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Ik zou alles willen doen om jou voor mezelf te hebben, maar ik ben bang dat je niet meer dan een droom kan zijn. Mijn onbeantwoorde droom."  
"Waarom kan ik enkel een droom zijn?" vroeg Jenny. Ze wilde over zijn wang strelen, maar ging met haar hand dwars door hem heen.  
"Daarom," zei hij. "We kunnen elkaar niet eens aanraken."  
"We zouden elkaar alleen kunnen aanraken als jij ook een geest zou worden," merkte Jenny op.  
Draco knikte. Dat had hij zelf ook al bedacht, maar voor haar sterven vond hij toch wel een beetje te ver gaan.  
"Ik wil nog niet dood," zei hij. "Maar ik weet niet of ik veel keuze ga hebben. Met mijn missie – je weet wel – zit de kans er in dat ik het einde van het schooljaar niet haal."  
"Ik zal op je wachten," zei Jenny.


End file.
